A Whole New Kind of Magic
by Waterdaydreamer
Summary: What if there were two Blue Fairies? What if they're opposites? How will Emma, Henry, Regina, and the rest react? What does Alex have to do with this? Takes place after the Wizards of Waverly Place final and startes just when the Once Upon A Time season one is about to end.


**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated my stories in a while. I got cought up in a lot of things like school, homework, writer's block, and a lot more. Sorry... I put Pokemon Mixes In With Harry Potter on hold which will be updated once Rounds of The Worlds Clashing is finished. Anyway I noticed there was no Once Upon A Time crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place; well it's time that changed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Summary: What if there were two Blue Fairies? What if they're opposites? How will Emma, Henry, Regina, and the rest react? What does Alex have to do with this? Takes place after the Wizards of Waverly Place final and startes just when the Once Upon A Time season one is about to end.**

**Title: A Whole "New" Kind of Magic**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_***Storybrook, Maine* **_

"No. This just can't be happening." Regina said softly as she ran from the hospital to her house; staying in the shadows. The moment just minutes before, replaying in her mind as she ran.

***Flashback Begins***

* * *

_Henry was lying dead on the hospital bed; it was too late, they failed._

_"I love you, Henry." Said Emma as she kissed his forehead. Then a rainbow looking wave of energy begins to ripple; acting similar to the wind blowing past everyone in the room._

_"I love you too." Gasps Henry as he opens his eyes._

_Emma smiles and Regina is relieved, along with everyone else._

"_You saved me." Said Henry._

_"You did it." Said Regina relieved. Emma and Henry both look at her; then back at each other._

_The energy continued to move outward, hitting everyone under the curse; realization and memories come upon the ones who haven't remembered until now. More people came into the room; not a lot yet just some._

_"Henry, what's going on?" Questioned Emma_

_"The curse, I think you broke it." Answered Henry._

_"That was true love's kiss." Said Melody (The Blue Fairy) _

_"No. No." Said Regina._

_"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Suggested Melody._

_"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you—I do love you." Regina told Henry. Before he got to say anything Regina took off running; taking Melody's advice._

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

Regina finally reaches her house and slips inside. Confident no one followed her; locked the door. Regina just slipped her keys in her pocket; not bothering with placing them anywhere. She started climbing the stairs; reaching the top she went into Henry's room and sat on his bed holding his pillow. Little did she know that someone had indeed followed her; infact they were at the door right now. In their hand are keys similar to Regina's keys which are currently in her pocket. Will the keys work? Where did they come from? Who is it? The person moved to put the keys into the key hole; they fit. They open the door carefully slipping inside; now climbing the stairs, then they stop and we finally see who it is. It is a blue-eyed-blond woman warring a loose blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Regina? Regina, are you in here?" Asked that same woman; still holding her keys and searching for Regina.

"Meadow, why are you here?" Asked a red faced Regina.

"I came to check on my friend." Meadow replied as she walked into the room. Regina was still sitting on Henry's bed hugging his pillow as tears flowed down her face. Meadow stopped walking once she got to the bed and finally pocketed her keys.

"Aren't you mad?" Asked Regina.

"I was among those who kept their memories, I still have my family, we live in a nice house, I live close to my best friend, and I'm one of the four fairies who aren't nuns." Meadow replied.

"The world would not last long with you, The Rebel Blue Fairy, as a nun." Stated Regina.

"You and I both know that I'm not the only rebel fairy or the only Blue Fairy." Said Meadow.

"Let's face it; your sister is as much of a rebel as Mr. Gold is Santa Clause." Said Regina.

"Regina! Parents would have to be on their guard all night long; they could never rest!" Said Meadow.

"Not to mention the kinds of 'presents' he would think of." Said Regina while making air quotes around presents.

"Not sure how deals would qualify as presents." Stated Meadow.

"Me neither." Said Regina.

"Good we're on the same page as always." Rejoiced Meadow.

"Page… Pages… Which are found in a book… Which Mary Margaret Blanchard gave to Henry… Which made him turn against me even more… Which made him look for his birth mother… Which made him drag Emma Swan into town—"Said Regina as more tears began to fall.

"Regina, don't think about that." Said Meadow.

"He hates me now." Sobbed Regina.

"No. He doesn't." Said Meadow.

"He calls me evil to my face…" Sobbed Regina.

"I know, but he still loves you even if he doesn't show it." Meadow replied.

"You're just saying that." Said Regina as she continued crying.

"No. I'm not." Meadow replied.

"How would you even know?" Asked Regina.

"Look sometimes people change for better or for worse. Some are able to change back and some need help in seeing who they are. You changed back to who you were before the curse, before you're dad got transported to another world, before Snow thought she was helping you, and before Cora killed your Daniel." Answered Meadow.

"What do you mean by my dad getting transported to another world?" Asked Regina.

"Well…You know how magic can't bring the dead back to life; well it kind of can just not fully. There's—" Started Meadow.

"Yes. I already know that God is way higher than all the fairies and that you can raise the dead in His name." Regina interrupted.

"Right. There wouldn't have been time to do that so I interfered. When you took out his heart I had already begun protecting your dad; so instead of him dyeing he went to another world besides this one, ours, and wonderland. When we return to Fairy Tale Land he will be there ready to greet you." Explained Meadow.

"So you just know where he didn't go?" Questioned Regina.

"Yes." Replied Meadow.

"Thank you for saving my dad." Thanked Regina.

"Your welcome." Replied Meadow.

Regina scooted over allowing Meadow to sit down. Nothing else demanded to be said which caused a comfortable silence to form between them. That silence was interrupted, something is coming whether it be good, evil, or in between. Regina and Meadow walked over to the window. At the same time they both saw the purple smoke coming closer; coming faster.

"Magic is coming." Stated Meadow.

Regina allowed herself to smile; just letting herself feel some emotion for only a little time she told herself. Then all of the emotion she bottled up for so long came rushing out; hitting her at the same time. Relieved, satisfied, powerful, determined, worry, overwhelmed, drained, grief, misery, sad, cautious, doubtful, suspicious, shocked, fear, dissatisfied, guilt, manipulated, pressured, regret, and love were the main ones. This must mean that the void in Regina's heart is completely gone because she couldn't feel most of those before.

'_Rumplestiltskin leaves out way too many details'_ Thought Regina.

Soon the smoke finally reached the two and just like everyone else, Regina and Meadow were engulfed in the purple smoke. Both closed their eyes, but soon it was over; the smoke cleared.

'_Wait, if magic is coming then that means… Oh no'_ Thought Regina.

"Meadow, if magic is coming and the curse is broken then—"Started Regina.

"Oh no. Then Cora could be on her way." Finished Meadow with a horrified look.

"We have to tell them. No matter how much it's going to cost me." Said Regina. Meadow nodded as Regina took out her phone and began calling Emma.

***Meanwhile at the hospital***

"Henry, what was that?" Asked Emma when the smoke cleared.

"I still don't know." Answered Henry.

Henry was free to go after the examination; it was only the matter of getting home that kept them there. So they spent the last ten minutes trying to figure out what to do; in the end Emma called Mary Margaret/Snow who entered with David/James. A family reunion was underway; which was interrupted by Emma's phone. In Emma's rush to answer the phone; she accidentally pressed speaker phone.

"Hello?" Asked Emma.

"Ms. Swan, we have a problem." Stated Regina.

"We?" Questioned Emma.

"Just listen." Replied Regina.

"She doesn't have to listen to you." Said Snow.

"You have it on speaker phone; don't you?" Questioned Regina with a sigh.

"Sorry, I accidentally pressed it." Replied Emma.

"Then I'll just explain it to all of you." Said Regina.

"Okay." Said Emma.

"Fine." Said Snow.

"Right." Said James.

"Okay." Said Henry.

"Anyone else?" Asked Regina.

"No." Answered Emma.

"Something bad is happening—"Regina started.

"We know that." Snow interrupted.

"It's something far worse that what you think." Continued Regina.

"What could be worse than being stuck here?" Questioned Snow.

"Meadow and I think… She's coming…" Said Regina as her voice cracked. Snow palled finally realizing Regina isn't the biggest threat.

"Who?" Asked Henry while looking at his book.

"Henry it's not someone from the book." Replied Regina.

"How could they not be in the book?" Asked Henry.

"Most of the stuff in the book is true, but there are some details that are left out." Answered Regina.

"Like what?" Questioned Henry as he picked up the book.

"It doesn't tell you what happened between Snow and me. As well as my story… My mother is evil; the one exception to evil isn't born it's made." Replied Regina.

"Why is she the exception?" Questioned Henry.

"I… It's not something I want to talk about… Be glad that I adopted you instead of her." Explained Regina.

"Why?" Asked Henry.

"I-I made a vow to be a better mother than her… To never let any child I call mine to go through what I did…" Regina trailed off.

Emma noticing the breaks in Regina's voice decided that she should stop the questions; for now.

"Would it be easier if we came to you?" Asked Emma.

"Yes." Answered Regina.

"Where are you?" Asked Emma.

"My house. Look my mother will search for anything that will help her control me… Henry isn't safe… All of you can stay at my house; right now it's the safest place to go." Answered Regina.

"We'll be there. Bye." Said Emma before anyone else could reply.

"Bye." Said Regina.

Regina then pressed off; Emma did the same.

"Should we go now?" Asked James.

"I guess so…" Answered Emma.

"You really do trust her." Said Snow.

"Sure she's done terrible things in the past, but this has to do with Henry's safety; she won't lie about that." Said Emma.

"What if she does? What if this is a trap?" Questioned Snow sounding doubtful.

"I've seen what she'll do for Henry; she'll even go to the ends of the earth and back for him. Trust me; she's not lying. Infact she probably has a fear of loosing him; which all good parents have… None of you saw the pain in her eyes; she looked heartbroken and even desperate… Don't judge her on past mistakes… Even the curse because Henry wouldn't be here… Good things come out of the bad; so we don't get overwhelmed by the hardships of life." Explained Emma.

"I still don't trust her…" Replied Snow.

"You don't have to because you have good reasons not to. Yet you must." Said Emma.

"Come on. We don't know how much time we have left; let's not waste it." Urged Henry.

"The kid's right; we don't know. Let's get going." Said Emma.

Snow finally gave in and they left the hospital heading towards The Mayer's house.

***Meanwhile in the forest***

* * *

The smoke finally disappeared; well more like moved on.

"The magic will spread out from here. If there are any magical beings here; they will see it." Explained Rumplestiltskin.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Belle.

"To find my son." Replied Rumplestiltskin.

"He's here?" Questioned Belle.

"I don't know… We'll find him if he is… When we do I'll give up my powers." Answered Rumplestiltskin.

"You promise?" Questioned Belle.

"My powers—No me being a coward made me loose him. It's time for me to get him back. Yes, and this time I'm going to keep my promise." Answered Rumple.

"Be brave." Said Belle.

"I will be. Now let's pay Regina a little visit." Said Rumplestiltskin.

_***Waverly Place, New York***_

* * *

Alex just finished her shift and was making her way upstairs when she saw Justin staring out the window. He was just standing there; he hardly blinked. Soon Alex got tired of watching him; therefore she took matters into her own hands.

_Question time._ Thought Alex.

"Justin what are you looking at?" Asked Alex feeling very tempted to just use a mindreading spell.

That snapped Justin out of his trance, but he got interrupted before he even could think of a reply.

"Alex, Justin, Max, lair now!" Yelled Jerry.

"Why?" Asked Alex as she started down the stairs not feeling up to arguing.

"Just get down here!" Yelled Jerry.

_He must think I did something… I was too busy to think of any pranks… Maybe he doesn't know that. Maybe he does. Hmm… I shouldn't confuse myself; got to stay focus._ Thought Alex.

"Alex, what did you do?" Questioned Justin.

"Me why does it always have to be me?" Asked Alex

"Max doesn't have powers anymore, I know I didn't do it, and you're the only one left." Justin replied.

They kept walking until they got to the lair; Max was already there. Along with Jerry (who looked really mad), Harper, and Teresa (who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else).

_Why is mom here? _Thought Alex.

"Why is mom here?" Asked Justin.

"Let's just say this is a family meeting." Answered Jerry.

"I still don't want to be here." Mumbled Teresa.

"Alex what did you do?" Questioned Jerry.

"I didn't do anything." Replied Alex.

"Then why is there purple smoke?" Questioned Jerry.

"I don't know." Answered Alex.

"You really don't know?" Asked Jerry.

"Yes, I really don't know. I don't think there's a spell that causes purple smoke to go over the whole city." Answered Alex.

A machine started beeping; Jerry walked over and turned it off.

"What's that?" Asked Justin.

"A tracking device; it will tell us where the smoke came from." Answered Jerry.

"Well?" Questioned Alex.

"It started in Storybrook, Maine. The smoke is going to bring magic from another land." Replied Jerry.

"Storybrook, Maine; you can't be serious." Said Alex.

"Awesome a brook filled with stories." Said Max.

"Justin, get the Once Upon A Time book." Jerry commanded.

"Okay." Said Justin.

Justin started walking over to a bookshelf, pulled a lever reveling a secret passage way behind the shelf, and he walked into the room. Alex tried to followed, but Jerry held her back; yet she did get to see the room. It was a humongous room lined mostly with bookshelves holding dozens upon dozens of old books; some were magical some weren't. The back of the room had tables with chairs around them and to Alex's amazement there was a living room that started where the tables stopped. There was a TV, two couches, four chairs, and a coffee table.

"Daddy let me go in there." Said Alex with puppy dog eyes.

Jerry was about to agree, but before he could Justin came out holding a leather bond book with yellow letters spelling out Once Upon A Time. The passageway closed as Justin placed the book on a table; Jerry finally let go of Alex and walked over to Justin.

"This book tells what really happened in fairy tales; there are only five of them in this world. I don't know about the other worlds, but this is the only world with the original." Explained Jerry as a map appeared on the blue screen.

"Show us the five fairy tale books." Commanded Justin as he pointed his wand at the blue screen.

"Wait this isn't like Alex's storybook; right?" Panicked Harper.

"Relax Harper; I have never seen this book in my life." Assured Alex.

"That only means it's dangerous." Replied Harper.

"Harper, this won't be like Alex's storybook. Sure these stories are what really happened; well some details are missing. It is a magic storybook yet you won't have to act out the story." Said Justin.

"Good because I don't what to go through that again." Said Harper as she sat down.

"Where are they?" Asked Justin. Suddenly five dots appeared.

"One is in New York, two are in Maine, one is in Texas, and one is in London." Explained Jerry pointing to the different dots as he went: New York red, Maine purple and green, Texas blue, and London yellow.

"Are we going to find them?" Asked Teresa.

"No, but we are going to Maine." Answered Jerry.

"Is Storybrook even a real place?" Questioned Alex.

"Yes. Now go pack." Jerry commanded.

Everyone slowly left the room going upstairs; Alex tried being last which didn't work.

_What else is in there?_ Thought Alex as she walked slowly to her room. _I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Anyway thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
